Over the River and Through the Woods
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -IN PROGRESS- Billy thought that leaving New York City was the best thing that ever happened to him. Frankly he's not so convinced anymore. A Marvel comics AU, with a crossover with Glee!


**CHAPTER ONE**  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Billy's finally set free.  
><strong>Author Notes: <strong>The thought for this fic came to me as I was watching the first season of Glee, and looking through some scans from Young Avengers. I've had a Billy muse for so long, and rereading his part in the Young Avenger Special had me thinking, "Would Kurt and Billy get along?" The answer was kinda clear to me (with help from a friend who RPs as Kurt). No. No they probably wouldn't. But who cares right? Anyhow, this is an AU story for Marvel comics majorly, but it's set in the Glee universe. Basically, no one in Marvel has superpowers. They're just normal everyday people who are living their lives as best they can. This first chapter gives insight to a few big names in the Marvel U, and more will come (oh how they'll come... seriously there are like a million Marvel characters.). Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for lack of Glee in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Billy stared up at the ceiling of the boy's locker room with something of a lost expression. He'd been trying to help the kid, and what was the thanks he'd gotten? A black eye, some broken ribs, and a pounding headache. John Kesler had laughed as he'd broken Billy's ribs, and then spit in his face after the punch to his face. Billy could hear the other teens laugh and the chant of "kill the fag" as Kesler continued to taunt him and beat him. Billy finally just pretending to pass out and not react anymore was what finally got the crowd to leave him be. He was good at the blacking out part, not so good with the coming back around. He hated this. Hated knowing that he'd have to go home, look his mother in the eye, and lie to her again. He just wanted to be normal.<p>

As Billy stumbled out of the locker room, it was into the arms of someone else. He looked up with a blank expression and let out a sigh of relief. His brother, Tommy, was standing there. He looked more pissed than Billy had ever seen him, but Billy shook his head and stopped him from running off. No need for the both of them to get beat up today. But Billy did let Tommy drag him off to his car, he might have promised to tell their mother what had happened, but he doubted he would be able to.

The two drove in silence back to mansion they called a home. Even being the son of the famous Tony Stark did nothing to drive away the bullying. But what did his absentee father care? Billy saw him once, maybe twice a year. He got a phone call on his birthday and a rare post card every few weeks. He knew the man lived at the mansion, but he was never there. Literally. Whenever he was in New York City, Tony would end up staying at his office, or down in his labs. Billy missed the days when he was still small enough to get away with sneaking off to hide in the labs. He did miss his father, sometimes, but lately, he had decided not to care. It was better that way. Tommy had stopped years ago, about the time their mother had informed them that Tony and her weren't ever in love. They were six.

As the car stopped, Billy blinked at the motorcycle in the driveway. They knew only three people who drove the things, and he was out of the car and running to the door before he realized what he was even doing. The blond man who met him at the door was smiling, but when he saw Billy he held out his hands to stop him. Holding him at arm's length and giving him a stern look.

"Bill, what happened?" Billy blinked a few times, at a loss of what to tell him. He couldn't tell him the truth. He was military, and Billy had already told him several times there was no way he'd ever join the army. He couldn't. And to tell him why he got his ass kicked at school, well Billy didn't want to lose any more people because he was a freak.

"He got his ass kicked, again. Really why spend all that money on all those martial arts lessons if you never use them?" Tommy was standing closer to Billy, protective even, as he glared at his back. "Now the real question is why did you get your ass kicked? What do these assholes have against you? You refuse to do his homework or something?" Billy gave Tommy a look to shut up, but Tommy kept going. His face contorting into an angrier expression as he kept talking. "It isn't because you're a Jew. One talk from gramps had half the school ready to convert. So it's the gay thing right? Fuck Billy; just kick their asses when they call you a fag. Is that honestly so hard to do?" Billy's face went white and he shifted away from the two men.

"I'm sorry... I..." Billy felt the tears on his face before he even knew what was happening. He hugs his arms around himself and hung his head. This was it. The only father like figure he had was about to give him the disappointed speech and leave him. Just like his real father. Just like everyone did once they learned the truth. Billy was so focused on this, he hadn't noticed the arms wrapping tightly around him until a kiss was placed on his forehead. He looked up, shocked and awed at the man. "Steve?"

"You have nothing to apologize for. In fact, this right here just proves why your mother is right. I don't care what we have to do to get it done. But you boys are coming with me, she can come if she wants, or wait here for Stark." He ruffled Billy's hair and Billy shared a look with Tommy.

"Um... sir? Where are we going?" Tommy always called Steve sir. It was something that made the man smile in that 'oh please don't do that' sort of way. Tommy enjoyed that look and Billy just found it amusing. So Tommy continued to do it. Steve gave the boys a rather large smile this time, shocking them both.

"Ohio. I'm being transferred out to one of the National Guard bases. They think I'd do a better job sitting on my butt there then here in New York. But I think it's because General Fury is just sick of me complaining about wanting to finally settle down. So I get my wish, and so do they. Now, upstairs and pack. We leave at 0400."

Tommy nodded his head and ran inside to start packing. Steve Rogers gave him and order and he was going to do it. Billy just watched in amusement as at the top of the stairs Tommy froze. His brother turned, very slowly, took two steps back down the stairs, crossed his arms over his chest, and freaked right out.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE LEAVING AT FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING!"

Billy ignored the pain in his sides as he shifted past Steve to get into the house. He was laughing softly as he made his way to his own room. It'd be a bitch packing up his stuff right now, but it'd be worth it to never have to see John Kesler or his goon squad again.


End file.
